


You Taste Like Light

by khazadspoon



Series: Blood And Bone [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, first bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: It was said that to feel a Vampire’s kiss was to feel either your worst nightmare or your greatest pleasure.-- James asks Thomas to bite him, then smut happens --





	You Taste Like Light

**Author's Note:**

> an installment from my Blood And Bone series featuring Vampire!Hamiltons and Werewolf!James with a mention of Billy because why not? It’s NSFW so there’s that. Basically Thomas bites James for the first time and they both get off on it.

It was said that to feel a Vampire’s kiss was to feel either your worst nightmare or your greatest pleasure. Some though it depended on whether you were a good person or not, Billy said it was just a chemical reaction. James hadn’t had the chance to experience it and so couldn’t say either way. He didn’t ask how Billy knew, didn’t ask why he flinched when anyone bared their teeth. He let the past lay where it belonged; behind them.

But after spending time with the Hamiltons he began to wonder. Would it hurt? He wasn’t a good person. He was Flint to those who knew his true nature. Harsh, cruel, violent and bloodthirsty. How could a man such as himself be given anything he wanted if he didn’t take it for himself?

Even though he was curious he never brought it up. Not at dinner, not when Miranda walked with him under the waxing moon, not even when it was obvious either of his new friends were thirsty. He let the question sit in his throat and did his best to swallow it.

Then Miranda kissed him. Or, he supposed, then Miranda fucked him. He barely needed seducing, he was already half in love with her by the time he took her hand and kissed the pale skin of her knuckles. She slipped into his lap and kissed him, made his skin tingle with the cold touch of her fingertips over his heated skin, rode him and gasped as he kissed her neck. It was the best sex of James’ life and he came to the feeling of her fangs brushing the delicate skin of his wrist.

Thomas knew immediately of course. He was beaming when they went back to the Hamilton’s residence, his eyes bright as he welcomed them inside.

“I trust you had a fun evening?” He asked and James tried his hardest not to stare at the man, how he was dressed in only a thin white shirt and what must have been 18th century breeches.

Miranda smiled, a small coy thing, and nodded. “Oh yes, we had fun. Rather _vigorously_ , I might add…”

-

A week later found him gasping against Thomas’ lips as the man kissed him. He reached up tentatively to hold Thomas against him, to feel his cool frame through his thin shirt. James felt Miranda’s gaze on him from across the room and it only served to heighten the feeling of home settling into his bones.

James never watched them feed, never watched them hunt, and in return they never watched him change when the moon hung full and heavy in the sky. It was an unspoken thing but he could feel Thomas aching to know, to _see_. He could feel his own ache for the same, too.

“You can ask, you know,” Thomas said one evening, fingers carding through James’ hair and massaging his scalp. They were entwined together half nude, James entirely so, and Thomas only in his trousers after rising to get them some water after the hours they had spent touching and exploring one another beforehand. “We won’t be offended. Curiosity is natural, after all.”

James hummed and leaned back against Thomas’ bare chest. “I’m not sure I know what you’re getting at,” he murmured as Thomas kissed his temple.

The blond lifted one of James’ wrists and kissed it, teeth brushing against the skin just as Miranda’s had almost three months ago. James shivered and his heart began to race. It wasn’t fear, he knew that, and he knew Thomas would know that too. He wasn’t afraid of Thomas or Miranda. He was, he thought, probably in _love_ with them. 

“ _Ask_ , James; ask anything and I’ll do it.”

He took a deep breath, turning to look at Thomas’ pale hand holding his lightly tanned wrist. In a low voice he asked what he had thought on for what felt like forever. “Will you bite me?”

Thomas shuddered, a low moan falling from his lips. “Anything, love. Anything for you.”

He kissed James’ inner wrist again, a brush of lips that made the hair on James’ arms rise in goosebumps. When he bit down, teeth puncturing the skin, James felt a flash of… _something_ run through him. It was like feeling sunlight on your skin after a long winter, the taste of water to a parched man; indescribable.

He heard himself moan and felt the responding rumble in Thomas’ chest even as the Vampire drank from him. Through the haze of heat and soft pleasure he felt his body arch against Thomas and knew he was gasping, panting, knew his toes had curled. He grasped at Thomas’ thighs and tried to think through the fog of _Thomas, Thomas, **Thomas** ,_ in his mind.

With a guttural cry Thomas drew back, licking a stray drop from James’ wrist.

“Dear _God_ but you- you taste-” Thomas crushed their mouths together and kissed him with such force that James was pushed back against the bed. The taste of copper filled his mouth but it only made him moan. He wrapped his arms around Thomas’ shoulders and arched into him, rubbed their bodies together and felt the sudden and burning need to _claim_ fill his veins.

Thomas seemed to sense it. He lay back, tore the thin trousers from his body and ripped the waistband in his haste to be free of them. James quickly moved between his thighs and Thomas begged to be fucked in a breathless voice that made James’ head spin.

He was still slick, still stretched from their lovemaking mere hours before, and James pushed in with a low groan that seemed to reverberate through Thomas’ body.

“ _Yes_ , James,” Thomas whispered, his voice like honey and his lips so red that they actually seemed painted with his blood. “Fuck me, make me _yours_.”

James fucked him hard, snapping his hips forward and driving Thomas up the bed with each movement. Thomas moaned and gasped, gripped him tight enough to bruise and to cut his James’ skin with his nails. The pain only made James moan louder and thrust harder. Thomas could take it, could take every ounce of strength James had and more. 

In a moment of what could have been genius but could have been madness, he lay over Thomas and bared his neck.

“Do it,” he growled. Thomas made a sound in his throat then, hungry and feral and James nearly came right then at how beautiful it sounded.

Thomas’ teeth sank into his neck and the world seemed to swim. That sensation of light filled him again and he thought _he could kill me;_ he heard his own ragged breath stop and came with a harsh cry as Thomas drank from him.  ****Thomas had his blood, had his body and his heart and his soul and James had never felt anything so-

When he came back to himself Thomas was wrapped around him, a small smile on his still pink lips and a flush lingering on his cheeks. “There you are,” he said softly and traced a finger over James’ cheek. “I’m sorry, I was a little… enthusiastic.”

The look on Thomas’ face was one of reproach, one that James didn’t like.

“I asked you to, there’s no need to apologise,” he replied, drawing the man into a slow kiss that made Thomas’ nearly purr. “I’m only sorry I didn’t stay conscious long enough to finish what I started,” James nudge Thomas’ nose with his own, pulling the man closer to feel the way his skin was cooling as the blood was absorbed into his body.

“You don’t need to. Tasting you was- it was more than enough,” Thomas breathed against his lips. “I’ve never felt like that before,” he admitted with a shy smile.

James pressed their foreheads together. “Neither have I.”


End file.
